Rising Sun A twilight Fan fiction
by twigeek1901
Summary: When you can live forever what do you live for? What happens when what you live for doesn't live for you? Post Breaking Dawn, All Cerdits go to STEPHeNIE MEYER! she rocks. What will happen if Renesmee doesn't love Jacob back? Seems impossible right?
1. Party

Bella P.O.V

I was brought back to earth by the sound of Renesmee's voice. Now, just seven short years to the day Renesmee was hopefully full grown and to my surprise after the Volturi left Jacob decided to keep the whole imprinting thing on a hold till we were certain she was fully grown. Poor Jake, Renesmee had come home many times and talked non-stop about a guy she saw that day. It killed him but he wanted to be sure she would understand.  
Of course she knew that Jake was a shape-shifter and he was her best friend. Just like Quil and Claire (now 9 years old). She knew that Jake would never hurt her and would listen to all the little problems she had. Renesmee's new crush and has been for the past while is Nahuel. Nahuel had been hanging around a lot more often; he comes up for visits, alone. Edward told me that it made him feel better to be around me knowing that he never killed his mom, she just wasn't strong enough.  
Nessie and Nahuel have gone to movies and gone hunting together but Jake never seem to worry he always assumed that once she knew he was meant for her and she was meant for him, that he imprinted on her, Nessie would know what she was meant to do. Edward was not so fond on the whole idea but he slept better at night (figuratively speaking, of course) knowing that she was still free for the time being, until now.

"mom! Where are you?" she screamed at the top of her lungs though it was not necessary and she knew that, she was just trying to be a pain in my butt.

"I'm over here" I screamed back. Two can play at this game.

"Why in the world are you too screaming?" Edward asked in amazement. He never really understood why mother and daughter must fight all the time. In his mind everyone should have the relationship him and Renesmee have. But you know not everyone can read minds and know exactly what she's thinking, even the stuff she won't show us.

She ran up to me now with a brilliant look on her face, that means she's probably up to something, what in the world were her and Emmet (her godfather) planning now. I could hear her beat in excitement. "Mom me and Alice are planning a party! It's to celebrate my err 7th or um 17th birthday. whatever" oh so it was her lovely godmother this time, shocker. My Daughter was so much more like Alice in the sense of clothing and parties.  
"Well I guess which ever you want because you're not exactly 7 years old in body or in mind and I figured that Alice would get to you about it sooner or later"

"Bella love, you do not understand the similarities in you two, you were always so much older in mind then body" Edward chimed in with a chuckle he teases me so much about the fact that she was like me in so many ways.  
"We'll just have a small party with family, you know, poppy Cullen, nanny Esme, uncle Emmet & Jasper, Aunt Rosalie & Alice, Poppy Swan, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily, Quil, Claire, Embry, Billy, Jared, Kim, Paul, and Rachel."  
"Humph, that's it eh?" Edward mumbled. He knew just as well as I did that the day was coming when Jacob would tell her what was to come of her future.

"Okay well I should go help plan and stuff, see you tonight around 6 o'clock" she kissed me on the check and then Edward. And with that she was gone.

"Seven years" Edward murmured through his lips onto mine, he was kissing me passionately, we both knew that today meant much more than just Renesmee's birthday, don't get me wrong that much is important, the most important but other than that Today I was seven years a vampire, my own little birthday.


	2. what a sight

**Author Note: Hello! I just figured out that you have to put your note here ******** okay well I would have had it out sooner but I had stupid socials test, a speech and a chem. Test. As well I must tell you to go to – to read her Jacob/Bella/Edward it is a very good fan fiction. :P LOL, well do read mine first, please and thank you! **********

Disclaimer: I do not own anything sadly, Stephenie Meyer does ****** *tear_ lucky Stephenie**

Edward's P.O.V

Seven year's, seven years since that horrible day, I thought I had lost her. I don't know what I would have done, my own daughter, a spit image of someone I love so much but at the same time it would be a constant reminder that I would have had a part in her murder. Though seven years later everything has been good, Bella was exceptional, not a hitch best newborn every! She has a silly idea that I don't love her as much, but yet I still can resist her, it's almost like I love her more. Carlisle told me that he never doubted that I would always love Bella, that because I had such control over my self, that I never killed her, that there was much more than just bloodlust.

My sweet little Renesmee my own flesh and Bella's blood.

Such a miracle she is, her talents are the very opposite of my own and Bella's. She can show you things as I hear your thoughts, she lets everyone in and Bella keeps everyone out. But now at seventeen in body and in mind, she is immortal. I wish Jacob would have just stayed away long ago, kept away knowing Bella choose me. Not that I ever doubted she would. But now if nothing else he imprinted on my Daughter, though for Renesmee's sake I have not fought with him and I will try not to but I can not fight my instincts.

"Edward dear are you ready?" Bella's voice sang

Throughout our little cottage in the woods. "Yes love I'm just

out here" I answered, I was sitting at our "kitchen" table witch

was there mainly for Jacob and those days Renesmee felt

like having human food. "Oh you could go on without me I might be a few more minutes I have no clue what to wear!" she was standing in front of me now. I put my hand in her hair and kissed her forehead "I can wait" I knew that if it had been years ago she would have been blushing "want my help?" She was now pulling me by the hand into our huge closet. Five minutes later she was dressed in a beautiful red shirt and black dress pants. We walked at a slow pace holding hands.  
When we arrived almost everyone was there, minus Billy and Jacob black. "Hey sweetie" I heard Charlie call as he kissed Bella on the check with Sue his new wife at his side smiling widely. Charlie now knew a lot of stuff that I believe he shouldn't but it makes Bella happy. Me and Charlie have a really good relationship he now understands why I left Bella years and years ago. I finally looked around seeing the efforts of my sister and daughter and most like jasper, Emmet and probably even Rosalie. There were purple, silver and pink balloons and flowers and white lights everywhere. I scanned the room for Renesmee but there was no sign of Alice, Rosalie or Renesmee and by the time I was gone Emmet was in place of were Bella used to be standing.  
Why in the world must my goddaughter invite all the mutts in the world?  
"because she has too much of her mother in her" I whispered loud enough for Emmet and Bella to hear but no one else in the house … well I guess other than Vampires. "Where are they?" I asked "upstairs getting Renesmee ready. You should see her she's stunning" he let a low whistle out. "Do you think they'll let me in?" I asked "Doubt they would try to keep you out"

With that I was out of the room, up the stairs and to Alice's over large bathroom door. I knocked, thought it was polite, she may be changing, you never know. A small head with spiky brown hair stuck her head out around the side of the door "oh it's you" Alice said. "who is it Auntie" My lovely daughter said obliviously trying to keep her face still "your father" Alice said rolling her eyes "oh let him in" Nessie exclaimed "are you sure?" Alice asked confused "yes" Alice opened the door and before me were Bella and Rosalie's backs working on something they're both stepped back to show me my daughter. If I needed to breathe she would have taken it away. Her beautiful brown curls in perfect ringlets and her checks had the slightest tint of red to them that made her look like a porcelain doll with her pale as white skin. She was wearing a pink floor length dress.

Emmet was wrong, she was so much more than stunning. "_Daddy, do I look alright? You_ _look like you've seen a ghost ha ha get it" _"Renesmee you look amazing more than words can say" before I knew it there were warm arms wrapped my neck "I love you daddy" she almost sobbed. Pictures of things we have done together were running through her head "I love you too Nessie" I choked out, if I could I'd be tearing up.

"Okay, time to go downstairs everyone is here" Alice chimed. Our hug broke. "Oh god Nessie could you avoid crying tonight" Alice took her and fixed her mascara. "Edward, do you want to walk down the stairs with her?" Rosalie asking timidly "um yeah sure" I said. Images of my wedding over 7 years ago were flashing in my head, soon enough I would have to walk down the aisle and give her to Jacob, but not without a fight or a hope. I will not keep her from him if she likes him but if she doesn't well that's a different story.

Everyone had gone downstairs to make sure everything was good. It was me and Renesmee alone in the bathroom. _Breath, breath, breath.  
"_breath, breath, breath" I mocked. She stuck her tongue out at me. "Well that's not very nice" I took her arm in mine and stopped at the top of the stairs. I heard a familiar song began and I didn't need to stop and think. It was Bella's lullaby they must have the CD version, When Nessie was little and would have bad dreams about the Volturi I would hum to her, when she was sad I'd hum to her. When Seth Clearwater told her that they could not date knowing what Jake would say, I had hummed to her and now on the day of her immortality I hummed under my breath but she heard.  
**hehe I love this part he's so protective over her! I love it!  
Thanks for reading! Review Please! ******


	3. I'm not a spoiled brat

**Author's note: Hello people, sorry about the long wait, my space bar broke and if I wanted to use it I had to hit it so hard, but approximately 10 minutes ago I took it apart and it back together again, just like humpty dumpty, all better now. We left off at the party and I will attempt to put out one tonight and another tomorrow before my eye appointment and science project. Busy bee. And once again my comp is stupid and I would like to request you go read –'s twilight fan fiction. But please after mine : )  
**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not know, Twilight, New moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or any of the character's. Stephenie Meyer does.  
**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

**  
**My breath was gone, no where to be found.

Stolen; taken away by a beautiful creature, my creature. My original being, Renesmee was by far the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I would climb to get the moon for her wonderful smile. My Imprint, she was mine, all mines and there was nothing anyone else could do about it. As I stared at Renesmee my images of a little over seven years ago started pouring into my head. Images that were through a window draped in flowers, Bella walking down those stairs arms linked with her fathers looking just like that. I now know that Bella was created to chose Edward because if not, I would have never met my imprint, my wife to be.  
She would know soon enough I had an amazing date planned for her birthday gift, even though she doesn't know it's a date.

"Jake, you made it" she sang as she swung her arms around me

"oh course I did" I said shocked "why wouldn't I?"

She was gone off into the crowd before I could

get an answer.

"Hello Jacob, I'm so glad to see you" Bella chirped

"Hey Bell, what's on your mind" I could so tell she was thinking about something, I knew her all to well.

"well Jake I'm just going to spit it out. I know you're going to tell Nessie about the imprint thing and I have no problem with that, it's just that I want her to have the entire story, the day me and Edward meet, the day he left, you and me, the newborn's, everything. It's only fair. She should know the relationship we had."

I was well aware of my blank stare for the point two seconds it was there and then I realized she wanted Nessie to know that we'd kissed before, that I had once loved her mother and that I was immortal.

"Bella, do you really want her to know? I mean why must she know?"

"Jacob she is my child and I will do as I please, you _will_ let me tell her before you tell her that she's your imprint. Before you tell her the path she must choose"

Edward casually made his way over to us and put his arm protectively around Bella, why must he still act like she can't take care of herself. "Edward stay out of this"

"Jacob this is just as much my business as it is yours" he barked

"Mom, Dad, Jake Come here we're going to open up presents" Nessie interrupted.

Edward gave me a cold sour look and ran off with Bella to the next room, I trailed behind slowly.

On a table there we're thirty or more gifts. The first she picked up was a medium size pink box with black ribbons

"From Nanny and Poppy Cullen" she opened up the box to find a pink blackberry "oh my god it's a blackberry Thank you Nan, Thank you Pop," she hugged them both.

Next there was a blue shiny gift bag, she pulled out the card and read "Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet" she pulled out a pink hand bag. "Aw Thank guys" she hugged them both and gave Emmet a kiss on the cheek.

She went through all her gifts and there was one left and yet nothing from Edward and Bella and me. She picked up the little box and slid the top off and out loud she read

Happy birthday my sweet Renesmee, you have quite literally grown up in front of our very eyes, you mean so much to me, more then you even know. For you birthday gift I promise you a day you'll never forget!  
Your friend,

Jacob Black.

"aw Jake, that sounds like fun!" Renesmee giggled and kissed my cheek "Mom and Dad where's yours?"

With a blink of an eye Edward was gone and back, he was holding an extremely large, perfectly wrapped hot pink box. Edward laid the box in front of her.

"oh!" everyone said because it was almost as big as she was.

Nessie gently tore at the pieces of tap, carefully taking the paper off. She opened the box and pulled out what could have been the whole stock of tissue at a dollar store and soon she was in the box.

"Oh. My. God! Oh. My. God! Oh my god!" Nessie jumped out of the box holding a pair of car keys. "what kind of car?"

"A hot pink Ferrari, 2010" Edward said grinning widely

At this point Nessie is jumping and screaming, her and Bella ran out to the garage. Edward walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"is that what I think it's about?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't really like that chapter but Thank you for Reading please please please review! New chapter very soon!


	4. did you ever think

**Author's Note: Hello People! Okay I potentially might have writers block so I'm using this chapter as a filler. By the way everytime it has said in my author's note -.'s story , i was trying to say go read - xo. meg fan fiction it's awesome****  
**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does!**

- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jacob's P.O.V**The wind was flying through my russet fur. Me and Leah were on duty tonight. It was pretty silent even with Leah around**, **she was learning how to keep her thoughts to herself but honestly that was the furthest thing from my mind, five short days and I would tell Nessie everything. I would finally be able to feel her soft lips against mine. I could hold her there for eternity and never have to be apart.

"_Oh god, seriously? That easy, I don't think so" Leah thought_It's destiny Leah, it has to go that way, she'll understand.

_does it? We all thought It was impossible for there to be more then one alpha male but you proved them wrong, your supposed imprinte on a girl that will best pass on the shape shifting gene but once again you proved them wrong because I don't know if you realized this but if she's frozen then she's like the rest of the leeches, she can't have kids, meaning your ending the trail right there, the black line ends at you buddy! _

I stopped dead in my tracks.

I guess that's something I'll have to learn to live with, anyways you don't know that. She's special you never know, genetic dead end

_classy, name calling. I'm just telling you like it Is, anything's possible. Does Billy know you imprinted on a parasite?_God damn it, you know the answer to that, you live in my head.

_I thought it would be polite to ask, you know invasion of personal thoughts. _

He'll know when I'm good and ready to tell him.

_okay, fair enough. But what would you do if she told you that she didn't feel the same way _

I guess I would …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay VERY short I know but I needed a filler instead of jumping into action ! review please!!**


	5. And the surprise is spilled

**Author's Note: Hello it's me again! 2 chapters in one day! Please Read and Review**

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the characters of twilight, Stephenie Meyer does! 

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was looking up at a clear blue sky, not a cloud in the area, strange thing for forks. Today was the day, no doubt about, I would ask Nessie to come shopping with me, tell her I'll buy her something nice and take her out to lunch.

"Nessie where are you sweetie?" I called

"Bella love she's gone to do something at the house with Alice and Rose" Edward told me over the novel he was reading.

He stood up and made his way over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his lips to my head for a long moment. I decided that I would let my shield down to tell him what I was about to do.

_I'm going to tell Nessie everything today, I'm going to take her shopping and hope she understands. _

"hmm, Bella are you sure you want her to know everything?" Edward questioned

"yes I am sure" I said

"ok, It is up to you" he said "good luck" he kissed me one last time and then I was off

the whole time running from our cottage to house I was thinking on how I was going to word this, but everything seemed so plain.

"Nessie where are you?" I asked and listened for her heart beat something she had not lost yet which worried me but Carlisle said it was something not to worry about. She was in Rosalie's room. I ran up there to find the door open and the three of them laughing at some impression Emmet was doing.

"Hey Mom ha You have to ha hear that ha" she managed to get out

"Hey Nessie, maybe some other time at the moment I was wondering if you would want to come shopping with me, I could buy you something nice, we could go to lunch" I said trying to make it sound as appealing as possible.

"Sure can we make it a girls day out?" Nessie asked.

Crap. Alice looked at my face, she already knew what I was about to do.

"No Nessie Me and Rose had plans already you go with your mom make it a mother daughter bonding time" Alice said

"Cause we all know you need that" Emmet said under his breath

"okay, can I drive?" Renesmee asked

"Sure" I said smiling

We jumped in her car, a pink Ferrari with black leather seats, Defiantly Edwards idea. The shopping went by really quick and before I knew it were in a little both at fancy restaurant"

"Renesmee, there's something I need to tell you" I said

"okay mom what is it?" She said confused

"Okay I'm going to tell you the story on how me and daddy met. I had decided to move to forks with my dad and go to school here. That's when I met your dad, Edward. There was something different about him I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I was sure there was something different about him. One day I was at the beach and Jacob was there, he was at that time 15 years old, he told me about the cold ones or in other words vampires, that's when I knew Edward was a vampire. After my 18th birthday you father decided that he was not good for me. So he and his whole family moved away. I spent many nights doing nothing; there are 4 months of my life I can not remember. But after awhile I started hanging around Jacob's, I did some wild, stupid, reckless things. One Day months after they all had left I decided to go cliff diving, Alice saw, and came to comfort Charlie because she thought I was dead. Than Edward found out and tried to kill himself, but after I convinced him I was alive there were a lot of complications. After that slowly I realized that I had fallen in love with both of them, and I" I stopped to take a breather, Nessie looked as if the wind was taken out her "Kissed Jake, I later realized I loved your father more, we got married and then shortly after I had you resulting in me becoming a vampire" I finished so she could ask questions

"how did I make you into a vampire?" she whispered

I saw this one coming, I had made everyone promise that they would not tell her, I didn't want her to feel guilty for anything.

"well when I got pregnant with you I was still half human as you know, but you got too strong for me and during labor your father had to inject venom in me"

Her jaw almost hit the floor "I-I I'm sorry mom" her chocked out

"no don't feel bad, I don't regret it at all, I love you sweetie and there's nothing I would change" I said confidently

"I love you too Mom" Nessie smiled

**Nessie's P.O.V**

All I could do was blink and remind myself to breathe. My mom used to be in love with my best friend, Could this get any weirder, oh wait, she kissed him, officially weird. Some days I wish that I was just a normal teenager with parents that were teachers or police or firefighter. If someone was to ask what did your parents do? What do I say oh the usually, vampire.

I knew my parents had a life before me. And my dad had many more years, but I never knew they had gone through so much but, my mom and Jake, I don't know if I could look at him the same way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Important stuff, Review please! xo**


	6. Happy Belated birthday!

**Hello Everyone****! : ) Sorry I have not updated in a long time, there was first the glitch and then science project and math, Science and socials tests and now I'm moving! ******** can't wait! But I would like to thank you for reading and Reviewing, I hope you like it! **

**P.s ****Sorry for the long wait! Weeks are usually busy for me!**

**Disclaimer****: I still do not own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyers does.  
**

**I also do not own the song it's learning to fall by boys like girls  
----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nessie's P.O.V**

My music was blaring in my head, though It was only on 2 out 30 it was loud for me, I could also hear many things around me. I have read in many books and articles that teenagers drown out the world with music. Sometimes I seriously wish I could be like every other kid.

_**I'm learning to fall, can't hardly breathe when I'm going down, don't worry about me**_

Those lyrics are amazing. They really make you think. I can't believe all of this, I mean I know my mother wouldn't lie to me, but her and Jake? I knew he was immortal, I knew why he had that fate. It was cause of my father, his family, Poppy Cullen. I wish my world wasn't so messed up. I wish my world didn't involve a human mother and a vampire dad (who happens to be able to read your mind), almost killing your mother at birth, and your mom kissing your best friend. I know I was born this way and I didn't have anything to compare this too but when you don't need to sleep you read a lot, I want to know what it's like to dream, go to school, not have a thirst for human blood and live knowing your going to die. At this point my mother walked in my room.

"honey, your father left early this morning to go hunting and told me to come along later, do you want to come?"

"Um, yes I do. Can I have thirty seconds to get dressed?"

"Sure thing sweetie" she said as she left my room

I ran around and put on a pair of track pants and a Hoodie and running shoes. I tied my hair in a ponytail.

"Okay I'm ready mom" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

***********

I had been hunting for awhile with my mom and dad. I was good now at keeping my thoughts out of my mind so dad couldn't read them.

"Hey guys!" Called a voice I recognized instantly, my stomach did a back flip.

"hey Nahuel" my parents sang together

"hey" I chocked out. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me kissing me on the forehead.

"Happy belated birthday" he said. My mom was holding my father back, while he shoot dragger glares at Nahuel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
